


Not the one

by darkmoore



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Strike Back
Genre: Community: intoabar, F/M, Hook-Up, Jess knows best, Oblivious Scott, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: Damien Scott never says no to a beautiful woman.





	Not the one

**Author's Note:**

> For the intoabar community. Thanks go to Brumeier for the speed-beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

“Sergeant Scott. Mind if I sit?”

The voice of Jessica Cortez made Damien look up from the drink he had been staring into. He’d gone out drinking after the op had wrapped up, trying to ignore the fact that being on American soil again made him feel way off his game. Helping out L.A. Metro S.W.A.T. wasn’t quite their everyday gig, but unusual circumstances had required unusual measures and so he and Mikey had been sent to liaise. It even had gone considerably well. 

“Captain Cortez,” Damien replied, and forced his best flirty smile onto his face. “I never say no to beautiful women.”

“That’s a bold-faced lie and you know it,” she said with a small smile. “You had no problems at all telling me ‘no’ earlier.” 

Damien waved her argument away. “That was professional. We’re not working right now. And it saved your guy’s ass, so I’m forgiven, right?” He grinned at her again, giving his voice a teasing edge. 

He wasn’t feeling it. The flirting. 

Not that it mattered. Damien flirted like he breathed and fucked like it was a sport; feelings usually didn’t get any consideration at all. 

Sex was a means to an end. Distraction. Scratching an itch. Proof that he’d made it out alive. And sometimes it was just about another warm body in bed with him. 

“Buy me a drink and I’ll think about it.” Cortez touched his arm lightly, invitation accepted the same way it had been delivered. 

He waved the bartender over and Cortez ordered a beer. Her gaze was curious and Damien could almost see the questions forming in her head. Questions he couldn’t answer. Didn’t want to answer, either, if he was being honest. 

“So, tell me. Who are you, Sergeant Damien Scott?” Her tone was light but there was no mistaking her intention. She really wanted to figure him out. “I couldn’t even get the name of the organization you and Sergeant Stonebridge work for. Yet everyone expected me to trust you and your expertise. And you didn’t disappoint. I’m curious. You’re American, your partner is British…” She trailed off. 

Damien grinned at her and took a sip of his drink. “I can’t really tell you anything. It’s confidential. Might have to kill you if I did and that’d be a shame. We didn’t even have fun together yet.”

She rolled her eyes at him and bit her lip. “I like a good mystery.”

“No, you don’t. You hate being in the dark and you hate having to rely on others. You reacted exactly the way I would expect any decent team lead to react. But this isn’t about work and we’re not here to make polite conversation.” Damien’s voice had grown a little sharper than he had intended but Cortez didn’t seem too bothered. 

“You’re right. It’s not,” she said, and there was something tense around her eyes for a second. Like she was about to make a decision. “We drink, we fuck, we go our separate ways. That’s how this works, isn’t it?” 

Her voice was deceptively mild, and her lips curled in a Mona Lisa-like smile. Damien didn’t buy any of her calm demeanor. 

He grinned at her again and made a point of letting his gaze travel over her body. It was as blatant an invitation as her words had been. “Yeah, that’s usually how it works,” he agreed, and took another drink. “I know I’m not who you really want. Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun together, _Jess._”

Damien deliberately used the name he’d heard Harrelson use. It’d sounded intimate in a way that spoke of history. Forbidden history. 

Her eyebrows rose. Message received. 

“I’m not the only one who’s not with the one they really want, am I?” she asked pointedly. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart,” Damien said with ease. “I’m here with you. That’s all that really matters. And we’re gonna have some fun together if you like.” He gently ran his left hand up her bare arm, resting it just beneath the short sleeve of her black top. 

She smiled again. “I’m all for having fun, but that’s not what I meant and you know it. I’m talking about your partner. Sergeant Stonebridge.” She paused, studying him. “_Mikey._ I’ve got eyes. I know what’s there.”

“What’s there is that we are partners and friends. We rely on each other. He’s watching my six.” Damien felt irrationally bothered by the way she talked about Mike. He’d thought he had his attraction toward Mike pretty well hidden, masking it with banter and teasing and fucking every woman who’d give him the time of day. 

“Uh huh,” Cortez said with a titillating little grin. “He sure likes looking at your six. Just about as much as you like his. It’s a damn fine ass, too.”

Damien frowned at the implication that Mike was interested in his ass. Or fucking him or whatever. “Are you sure we are talking about the same guy here? You know, stuck up British guy? Likes to lure in the ladies with his ridiculous accent? The guy who politely declined the invitation to join the team for a game of basketball? That guy? He’s not interested in my ass beyond having to save it on a regular basis. And now that topic is closed.”

Damien tossed back the rest of his drink. 

Cortez inclined her head. “Fair enough. I just thought you might want to consider having your next life-affirming fuck with him and not some random hookup in a bar. I bet he wouldn’t turn you down. Call it a woman’s instinct, but I think that whatever it is you had in mind for the two of you, he’d be game.” 

The Mona Lisa smile was back and Damien’s head was spinning from her words. 

“Fuck me,” he murmured, gobsmacked. 

“That was the general idea, yes,” Cortez said with a smirk. She finished her drink and looked at him expectantly. 

“Come on, let’s go. My place. I’m not letting you fuck me in a cheap motel room. I like my bed and that way I can throw you out tomorrow morning.”

Damien threw a couple of bills on the bar, more than enough to cover both of their drinks. He stood when she did. 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
